


Games

by AleishaDreams



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleishaDreams/pseuds/AleishaDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soft steps on the carpet are heard when Sousuke walks around the room, slowly and lazily, going to the wardrobe in search of something.</p><p>“Rin,” a deep voice calls him, but he doesn’t look up.</p><p>“Yeah?” He asks as a reply, turning the page.</p><p>“Have you seen my black sweatpants? The ones I use to sleep.”</p><p>“They are in their respective place, Sousuke,” Rin says, still not looking up.</p><p>“But they aren’t.”</p><p>“Then I don’t know where they are, Sousuke.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> So I was sinning with @BakaPandy on twitter, and then she drew sin, and then I decided to write sin based on her sin and yeah.  
> Un-beta'd.

For Rin, almost everything can turn into a challenge. Who can eat the most? Who can run faster? Who can catch more fireflies? Everything is a challenge if Rin tries hard enough.

And this, of course, includes almost every single activity in his household with Sousuke. In fact, it’s an unspoken law that they compete with everything. It sounds tiring, yes, but for Rin and Sousuke it’s part of the fun and the drive of their relationship. They don’t even have a control on how much each of them has won; they simply enjoy the simplicity of the small winnings of the day, as if each day it’s a completely new tab.

Today is no different.

Rin is lying down on their bed with his stomach under him, reading a magazine, but he can’t help it when his red eyes glance over the bathroom door every now and then. Sousuke is taking a shower, and he is soon to be out in a few minutes. For this, Rin must prepare.

The sound of the water stops, bringing Rin’s senses to an edge, making all of his concentration center on the door even if his eyes aren’t looking at it. In a second, the door opens, and Rin feels the hot and humid air coming from inside the bathroom. The redhead doesn’t look up, determined to look like he is actually paying attention to what he is reading, instead of feeling his skin burn without even being touched.

Soft steps on the carpet are heard when Sousuke walks around the room, slowly and lazily, going to the wardrobe in search of something.

“Rin,” a deep voice calls him, but he doesn’t look up.

“Yeah?” He asks as a reply, turning the page.

“Have you seen my black sweatpants? The ones I use to sleep.”

“They are in their respective place, Sousuke,” Rin says, still not looking up.

“But they aren’t.”

“Then I don’t know where they are, Sousuke.”

The light on his magazine clouds when a huge shadow covers him. Not being able to delay the confrontation any longer, Rin looks up, and his throat immediately clogs.

Sousuke is standing right in front of him, his hands on his hipbones, and a towel falling from his shoulders. His tanned skin is still humid, as Sousuke prefers to let it air dry, and crystalline little drops of water fall from his hair, landing on the towel and the big chest. Sousuke is only wearing a pair of brief-boxers, tight on his body and leaving nothing to speculation. By mere coincidence of life, Sousuke’s crotch is on Rin’s eye level.

Rin gulps down the knot inside his throat when his eyes follow the trail of soft hair coming out from the hem of the black underwear to Sousuke’s navel.

“It was your turn to fold the clothes this week, Rin. You should know where it is,” Sousuke comments.

Mustering all of his will, Rin looks up to Sousuke’s teal eyes, finding them fixed on him. Sousuke’s lips are a line, but Rin recognizes the strange shine in those eyes. It’s a twinkle full of determination, of challenge, of game. Sousuke knows they are dueling right here, and he is using dirty tactics to make Rin crumble.

“Yeah, it was my turn,” Rin finally answers, “And I left them in your part of the wardrobe, in the drawer you use for your home clothes, as I always do. Maybe you didn’t look correctly?”

Sousuke doesn’t reply this time. He turns around and walks to the wardrobe again, kneeling down to the drawers in the lower part of the furniture. That little fucker, he got close to Rin to make him look at him because he knows that, once Rin has put his eyes on him, it will be practically impossible to gaze away. Much to Rin’s disdain, the tactic works. He can’t tear away his eyes from Sousuke’s back muscles, seeing how they tense and work with each smooth move Sousuke makes. From kneeling down, from opening the drawer, from looking through his clothes, simply everything.

The sight makes Rin’s breathe slow down, his skin bristles with a hot sensation, and his heart hastily beats against his chest. Suddenly his own clothes feel constrictive, like a tight jail that won’t let Rin’s sensations out naturally. It gets to the point where his crotch feels relief when Rin moves a little against the bed.

It’s not like Sousuke is doing anything spectacular, he is just looking for some damn sweatpants, but Rin suspects is the emotion of the challenge what ends up firing him up.

“No, can’t find them,” Sousuke says suddenly, waking up Rin from his stupor, while standing up. He looks back to Rin, and smirks for just a second when seeing the redhead.

Shit, that smirk surely meant that Sousuke knows he is winning.

With that thought, Rin looks down to his magazine again, willing himself to resist.

“Just wear something else already,” Rin says back, “You’ll get cold if you continue to parade half-naked like that.”

“It’s not cold,” Rin hears Sousuke comment, “Now that I think about it… I’ll probably just sleep like this.”

Rin bites his lips, with his face still down. If Sousuke sleeps like that, Rin could wait until morning to jump on him and it wouldn’t count as a lost game because it would be a new day. The problem with that is that Rin feels like jumping on Sousuke **now**.

“Do whatever you please,” Rin responds.

“I would like that.”

The redhead shudders. This piece of shit is using all of his arsenal. Rin sighs, closing the magazine, and looks at Sousuke. The man is standing far from Rin, but in front of him, he is now drying his short hair with the towel with rapid movements, his arms up making his chest tense. Rin allows himself to see – Sousuke can’t see him because of the towel, so it’s alright – and bites his lips again, but when Sousuke takes off the towel from his head, Rin turns around with his back on the bed, closing his eyes.

In the distance, he hears Sousuke softly laughing – probably at him – but decides to not respond to the provocation for contact.

“What were you reading?” Sousuke asks, and Rin internally sighs in relief. Maybe Sousuke already gave up.

“It was an article about—“ but his words get stuck in his throat when he opens his eyes.

Sousuke is, once again, standing close to him. His knees touching the edge of the bed, and his body shadowing Rin’s figure over the bed, this time he is smirking. Rin honestly freezes in his place, his red eyes fixed in the black underwear again. Sousuke laughs a little, making Rin look up to him but he finds that Sousuke isn’t looking at him, but at his crotch.

Fuck.

Rin turns again, to be on his stomach. He was so centered on Sousuke that he forgot about his own desire, visible in the tent inside his sweatpants. Sousuke crosses his arms, arching one eyebrow at Rin.

“Something wrong, Rin?” He says as if he didn’t know what is wrong.

Both of them stare at each other. No one dares interrupting the deep silence in the room.

“You know what?” Rin asks suddenly, “Fuck it.”

He goes down the bed to get on his knees, pulling Sousuke from his hips with his hands to keep him close. Sousuke doesn’t say anything, but he rests one hand on Rin’s red hair to caress it.

“You are a fucking cheater, you know that, right?” Rin says, his lips dangerously close to Sousuke’s crotch.

“You love it when I tease you like that, Rin,” Sousuke responds.

Rin doesn’t answer because he knows Sousuke knows it’s true. Instead of that, Rin mouths Sousuke’s bulge, using his tongue to wet the fabric thoroughly. Above him, Sousuke groans. Rin smirks. Yes, he will admit Sousuke won this round of perseverance, but his name won’t be Rin if he leaves Sousuke without his mind blown and white, thanking Rin for such a magnificent time.

By the time the fabric is completely wet, Sousuke’s dick is fully hard, but Rin continues to lick him and softly bite him over the cloth, teasing the head with his tongue and using a hand to massage Sousuke’s balls.

Sousuke’s hand tenses between Rin’s red hair, his fingers tangling in the threads. Sensing the change in Sousuke, Rin looks up, meeting with the teal eyes that are looking at him attentively, hooded under the dark eyelashes. Rin uses a hand to open up the slit on Sousuke’s tensed up underwear, releasing the hard member through it. It’s completely wet by now, flushed and hot. Rin looks again at Sousuke’s eyes, seeing that the man is biting his lips, expecting and yearning. Rin trembles at the sight, feeling electric waves of desire traveling through his body directly to his crotch, reminding him about his own dick.

Rin pulls down his sweatpants along with his boxers, just enough for his dick to be out and be able to pump it slowly, never breaking eye contact with Sousuke while moaning. Sousuke groans when seeing him, using his free hand to slowly jerk off, teasing himself on the head of his cock with his thumb. The redhead opens his mouth, taking out his tongue.

Being honest, Rin loves doing this. Pleasuring Sousuke this way is one of his favorites. The feeling of having Sousuke inside his mouth, heavy and hot, makes him tremble by itself.

Sousuke gets the message and places the head of his dick on Rin’s tongue. The salty taste immediately covers his tongue. He can’t help it when he moans. Rin starts to move his head without closing his mouth, letting the drool from his tongue run down Sousuke’s length, centering his attention on the thick vein in the underside of it.

Sousuke doesn’t stop his hand, his knuckles meeting with Rin’s lips every time.

Rin stops pumping his dick, moving both hands to Sousuke’s boxer’s hems to pull them down, but he leaves them mid-thigh, not bothering to go all the way down. Sousuke’s member slaps Sousuke in the pelvis for a second. Rin licks his lips, his eyes traveling again through the soft hair beginning from Sousuke’s crotch, slowly going up to his abdomen, chest, and finally his teal eyes. Sousuke’s eyes are dark, clouded with the adoration and lust that he feels for Rin.

Licking his lips one last time, Rin says, “Hold it.”

Without saying a word, Sousuke directs his hand again to his dick, holding it in place from the base for Rin. The redhead opens his mouth, sucking on the glans. Sousuke moans lowly, his hand grabbing on Rin’s hair slightly trembling. With a hand, Rin holds Sousuke’s hip still, while the other hand starts to move up and down his dick, making himself moan. The other man groans when he hears Rin’s noises. Rin goes down slowly, relaxing his jaw to allow the thick length enter his mouth until his nose is resting against Sousuke’s pubes. Sousuke smells of soap, clean and fresh, but Rin can also recognize Sousuke’s natural scent coming from him.

“R—Rin,” Sousuke struggles to say, his breath becoming ragged and his voice deep and husk.

He moans as an answer, starting to move his head along with his hand, feeling the grip in his hair get tighter with each suck and gulp he gives. Rin feels Sousuke’s dick going in and out of his mouth, how hot and heavy it is on his tongue. He loves every second of it, mainly if it means Sousuke losing control of himself, willing to give Rin the control of the situation and the rhythm.

Rin decides to slowly stop, giving a last suck on the glans before opening his mouth to breath deeply, a thread of drool falling to his chin.

To Rin’s surprise, Sousuke kneels down and kisses him hard, licking and biting his lips, holding his head up with the hand on his hair. When Rin feels like drowning, Sousuke breaks the kiss, looking at him directly to the crimson eyes.

It’s amazing how easily Sousuke can make Rin feel like this, so entranced and like his heart is made of fire with how hot he feels. But he doesn’t question it. He simply accepts it as something that Sousuke naturally was born with.

Putting both hands on Sousuke’s shoulders, Rin kisses him and pushes down to the carpeted floor. Breaking the kiss, Rin travels the way down on Sousuke’s body, kissing his neck hard enough to leave a mark on the skin, biting his chest, and licking his abdomen. Rin opens Sousuke’s legs, pulling down the underwear, but Sousuke seems to be eager as he pulls out a leg from the boxer to quicken the pace. The redhead obliges rapidly, feeling himself impatient too, swallowing Sousuke’s dick in one go, moving his head immediately. Sousuke’s hands in no time find their place in Rin’s head, disheveling the red hair without any care.

Drool starts to trek down his lips, pooling on Sousuke’s pelvis and dark hair. Rin can’t handle it anymore and closes his eyes, letting himself immerse in the sensation, his own hand pumping rapidly his dick.

“Oh, fuck!” Sousuke exclaims, his back arching a little. “R—Rin, let me—!”

Sousuke’s voice is a mess, ragged between moans and gasps, but Rin still understands what the man is requesting, and he moans loudly as an answer, his hot desire intensifying when he feels Sousuke’s big hands grip his hair harder. Suddenly Rin doesn’t have the control anymore. Suddenly it’s Sousuke who marks the pace, moving his hips and Rin’s head accordingly to what he wants, and Rin wouldn’t let it happen otherwise.

He loves being in control, yes, but letting Sousuke take control is just as good.

Rin’s moans get louder, stuck in his throat thanks to Sousuke’s dick hitting the back of it, receiving the man’s strength. He feels his body tensing up, announcing the soon release of his climax, and the sensation is so deep that his eyes start to tear up a little, tears pooling on his long eyelashes.

“I—I’m gonna cum!” Sousuke barely says, “I—Inside! I want to cum inside!”

At the idea, Rin moans, nodding his head for a moment to let the other man understand that yes, Rin wants him to come inside of his mouth.

“Oh, fuck, Rin!”

Sousuke’s moans ignite more of Rin’s internal fire, the burning sensation going to his dick that feels like it’s about to burst, making his whole body shudder in tension. It takes only a few more thrusts into his mouth and Sousuke comes, spurting hot, thick strokes of cum into Rin’s throat while holding his head down with force, moaning loudly.

Rin comes second when he feels the hot liquid mess going down his throat, smearing the floor with his own semen.

He swallows everything like he has learnt to do with time, all the while Sousuke is lovingly massaging his head with his fingertips to reduce the slight pain from the pulling. Rin slowly straightens up, sitting down, and looks at Sousuke.

The man looks spent, with his breathing haste, his skin wet in sweat, and his body flaccid over the floor.

Rin looks down to the floor, clicking his tongue when he sees the white spot on the carpet. He takes off his tank top and tries to clean it before it gets deeper.

“Rin,” Sousuke calls him, but he doesn’t answer, feeling his throat a little sore. Sousuke knows this, so he continues talking, “Come here.”

Sousuke opens his arms with a soft smile that Rin corresponds, lying down next to his lover and resting his head on Sousuke’s shoulder.

“I won,” Sousuke says.

Rin simply laughs.

Sometimes Rin doesn’t know who the real winner of these games is.


End file.
